1. Field of the Invention
Methods and apparatuses consistent with the present invention relate to content service, and more particularly, to managing a storage location of original content and elapsed playing time of transmitted content using additional information.
2. Description of the Related Art
As home networks or local networks have developed, media content provided from a media server over a network can be viewed by various types of devices such as mobile devices and media players.
In general, mobile devices have smaller displays having limited resolution those that of media players, and there is a significant difference in display performance depending on types of the mobile devices. Therefore, a media server is required to transcode content into a format appropriate to the device's performance.
However, since in the related art, transcoded content and original content are managed separately, when a device playing content is changed to another device with different resolution, there is a problem that a storage location of the original content cannot be easily detected on the network. Moreover, because it cannot be known how long the currently viewed content has been played, it is difficult to accurately and continuously play the same content after changing the device.